


Blind Dates Aren’t Blind

by crazymak316



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Background Relationships, Blind Date, Canon Divergent, Castiel is Clueless, Crack Treated Seriously, Happy Ending, M/M, One Shot, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Sam and Gabe scheme, a little taste of sabriel, but Dean explains everything, but it gets resolved, dean and gabe don’t get along, it goes as well as you’d expect, sam and gabe go undercover, sam and gabe make bad decisions, there’s some drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 18:30:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20475605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazymak316/pseuds/crazymak316
Summary: Sam teams up with the unlikeliest of companions, and against his better judgment, the two of them devise a way to trick their brothers on date with each other...It goes just as well as you’d expect.





	Blind Dates Aren’t Blind

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been writing this one for so many years already, I can’t even remember when it was actually started. The ficlet came into fruition upon a request from a friend who wanted a Destiel blind date set up by Sam and Gabe, and thus had been picked at and edited and rewritten since then. In other words, it has been left unfinished many times—if you couldn’t tell—before I finally was like hey, maybe I should do something about this.
> 
> Let’s be real though, I labeled this as crack only because I meant it to be funny. It’s a serious plot, I promise, just with the drama and misunderstandings, and the characters who call out other character’s shit, tag withstanding. 
> 
> Anyways, it’s as good as it’s going to get, so enjoy!

Sam was lounging on the edge of his motel bed, his brother Dean sleeping on the one beside him. He was watching tv, volume on low, some random show playing that he had kept on out of sheer laziness and indifference. They’d just gotten back from a rather strenuous hunt, and Dean was out like a light as soon as his head hit the pillow. Sam, who had some energy left to expunge, figured it would be the easiest way to pass time until he too went to bed. He wasn’t even sure what the name of the program was. At this point, it was just dull background noise to his spacing out. That is, until one of the characters turned to face him, talking to him directly, successfully garnering his attention.

“Heya kiddo, how are you?” It said, breaking the fourth wall.

They were staring at Sam expectantly through the screen, waiting for him to answer. It only took a moment of surprise before the recognition clicked.

So instead of humoring the guy, Sam just rolled his eyes and grabbed the remote, shutting the tv off without hesitation. He barely heard the shout of protest before the archangel himself appeared, arms crossed. Paying him no mind, Sam got up and sauntered into the kitchen—which was really just an open corner with a small wooden table, a fridge, and a microwave—getting a drink from the mini fridge. 

He heard Gabriel cat call him as he leaned over, making him snap back up and turn around, glaring at the being before him.

“Is there a reason you’re here Gabe? Or better yet, showing yourself through the television.” 

“As a matter of fact, there is. Glad you asked.” The angel grinned, pulling a chair out and kicking his feet up onto the table.

“Well?” He offered, sounding as impatient as he actually was, in hopes that the other would take a hint. 

He sat down across from him in the other chair, unfortunately very aware of the angel’s presence; a strong ‘all consuming’ feeling he’s been accustomed to over the years of knowing Gabriel.

“Right. I forgot you were a man who likes to get down to business Samsquatch.” He smirked, a mischievous glimmer in his eyes. Sam stirred uneasily in his chair, keeping eye contact with Gabriel. 

“Oh don’t worry, I’m not here for you. Yet.” Sam let out the breath he was holding and narrowed his eyes, waiting for the man to continue.

“Let’s just say, I want my brothers and sisters off my ass about Cas. A man needs his alone time, you know? And you can’t have that when your family is always in your head. Literally.

“Cassie gets a little restless up there when he isn’t down here with you two Winchesters, helping with Father knows what. Dean-o especially.” Gabe gave the younger Winchester a knowing look, which could have been comical if he didn’t understand where he was coming from.

“So, you’re saying what exactly?” He asked curiously, brow quirked.

“It’s a bit of a stretch, but why don’t we like, you know, set them up?” Sam’s dark eyes widened and stared at Gabe incredulously. 

He couldn’t believe what was being proposed. Gabriel wanted his help to, what, get his brother and their angel companion together? Like _together_ together ? 

“On a date?” Gabe nodded, smiling, as if that was just that. 

“That’s what they’re called aren’t they? It’s about time your brother stops denying his bisexuality.” 

“I wouldn’t go that far-“

“C’mon Sam the Clam-“

“That’s not-“

“Fine Moosey-“

“Fuck you.” He spat, nostrils flaring in anger. 

Gabe was always able to hit a nerve; it was practically child’s play to him, easily knowing which buttons required pushing and when. Sam thought he was over it, the petty drama, but being around him never failed to resurface the animosity he buried deep deep down like the many other shitty things he’s had to deal with in his life. At the end of the day, Gabriel still made him watch his brother die over and over for some kind of lesson or other.

The other sighed and dismounted his feet from the table, grabbing Sam’s drink before he could realize what was happening, and took a sip from it. 

“I mean, I didn’t come for that specifically, but give me a time and place, and I will.” The cocky demeanor didn’t take too long to come back, and the archangel was smirking once again. 

“I’m not going to fuck you Gabe.” 

“Right, you only do demons. But the offer is always out there.” He shrugged, making Sam clench his jaw and look away. 

It was silent for a moment before Sam reached over and snatched his bottle of beer back from Gabe and chugged the last remains of it, slamming it down on table. 

“Do you want my help or not?” The younger Winchester said, hoping to Hell he wasn’t going to regret this—like most decisions that involved teaming up with an otherworldly, non-human creature, especially one with the power of a God and could literally smite you if it was in its good graces to do so.

“Of course. Just take care of your brother, and I’ll take care of mine. We’ll consider it a blind date.” 

“Alright. Let’s do this.” He nodded, and put up a hand, stopping Gabriel from leaving just yet. 

“Wait. This isn’t going to be easy. Like you said, Dean isn’t exactly the most open person when it comes to feelings. You need to do your part Gabe, and you need to do it well.”

“Have ye little Faith, Sammy? I’ve got it taken care of, you’ll see.”

“One more thing. We’ll need disguises. If we want this to work, we have to be there. Dean’s not anything if not stubborn. If we’re there, we can make sure nothing goes wrong. 

“Also, I’m doing this for my brother, not you. I could care less if your alone time is interrupted.”

“Got ya kiddo. See you later.” With a wink and flutter of wings Gabriel was gone just like that.

Sam let out a sigh, before deciding it was time to turn in for the night. His older brother was definitely a tough nut to crack, but you’d have to be blind to not notice the soft spot he held for the angel. Well, the other one, that is: Castiel. He was family, as his brother was quick to remind him always, and family was most important to Dean.

So now it was up to Sam, and unfortunately the archangel Gabriel—oddly enough—to get the two to actually open their eyes, thus opening themselves to whatever it was that lied beneath the surface; Sam was pretty sure he already knew what it was but he supposed he’d see tomorrow, and would know for sure then.

Sam laid back down onto his bed, and stared at the ceiling, letting pieces of a plan fall into place within his mind, waiting until sleep consumed him. 

——

“Alright, so let me get this straight,” Dean started, dragging a hand down his face.

“You want some alone time so badly, you set me up on a date? Where did you even get the time to friggin find somebody Sam?”

“Dean,” his brother sighed, “can’t you just go? And stop being difficult while you’re at it.”

“Sorry Sammy, I’m just trying to make sense of this whole thing. And why now? We’ve literally been on hunt for three days.”

“Yeah, exactly, Dean. We’ve been on a hunt, and I just thought, I don’t know, we could both use a break. It’s not like I’m going anywhere. I figured we can do with something other than me and you for once.”

“But I like hanging out with my brother, we’re all we’ve got-“

“Yeah, I know that Dean. But you can’t tell me you don’t get sick of me sometimes?”

“Well-“

“See? So let me do this nice thing for you. Go out to the diner, meet your date, and hey, who knows what’ll happen.”

Dean looked at his brother, the urge to protest further visible on his face. He continued to contemplate silently, keeping any other emotion on a tight leash, preventing Sam from reading him anymore than he probably already had. 

“And you’re not going anywhere?” He asked finally, brow raised. 

“Well, I might rent another room just in case you bring them back, but other than that, no.” Dean nodded, his resolve cracking. 

Sam smiled, unable to help himself; the plan was suddenly back in motion, and he was succeeding. For a moment there, he honestly didn’t think he had it in him.

“Fine.” His brother sighed, any left over debris crumbling completely as he agreed. 

“I’ll do it. Just, don’t get into too much trouble, you hear? And don’t make me regret doing this for you. Bitch.” 

“I won’t, Jerk.”

Sam gave Dean the directions to the diner they had chosen, and quickly ushered him out the door. Thankfully Dean thought his brother’s eagerness was amusing, and asked no further questions. Sam watched as his brother got into the impala, and waited for the telltale purr of the engine to fade off in the distance. When he was sure Dean was really gone, he let out a breath of relief and closed his eyes, collapsing down on his bed. 

He sent out a short prayer to Gabe, and opened his eyes to find that the archangel was already there, leaning against the wall with a smirk on his smug face. 

“Jesus Christ...Gabe don’t do that.” The Hunter was tense, hand over his heart in an attempt to calm it down.

He wasn’t too embarrassed at having jumped and been caught, but was definitely thinking about telling the other man to wear a bell.

“What is it with angels appearing out of nowhere?” 

“Sorry, I was just admiring the view.” Gabriel all but purred, eyeing Sam with obvious interest in those golden eyes. 

Sam just rolled his eyes and stood up, maintaining what he deemed as a safe distance away from the angel.

“So you got the stuff?”

“Down to business again I see, Sammy. But to answer your question, yes.” He chuckled and pushed himself up off the wall.

He walked toward Sam and laid out his hands, two neatly folded disguises appearing in them. Sam reached out and looked trough them, before looking up at the other incredulously.

“An old couple, really?” 

“You wanted inconspicuous so I delivered kiddo. Bet you feel weird now that you made this sound like a drug deal.” Sam rolled his eyes again.

“Whatever. Just shut up and get dressed. Oh and I’m the old  _man_ .” 

“Wouldn’t have it any other way.” Gabe smirked, but thankfully stayed silent as they got ready.

Sam for one, tried to ignore the eyes he felt on him as he dressed, knowing very well that with a snap of his fingers Gabe could have the both of them ready in mere seconds. The archangel was smug, but Sam’s logic said that the less magic they used would help them go unnoticed. After all, Dean wasn’t just on a date with anybody. He would be there with Cas, who was also an angel, and in tune with his brother’s grace. He figured that whenever Gabe tapped into his mojo, it left traces, a readable aura that Castiel was sure to pick up on within their close proximity.

“You know this is nice.” Gabriel said suddenly, a small smile on his face.

At Sam’s questioning look he continued, “You know, me and the Samsquatch on a mission. Going incognito. Together. Like a little date of our own.”

“This isn’t a date.” 

“I said  _like_ a date Sammy. Don’t get your panties in a twist, or you might as well as being wearing a thong. Though, you’d look delicious in one.” 

“Whatever.” Gabe chuckled, as usual, the only one who thought that he was funny. 

“Lighten up moose. I’m fully aware who we’re here for, don’t worry.” There was a certain edge to that statement, an underlying emotion Sam couldn’t quite place, however finding it temporarily catch him off guard nonetheless.

He chewed on his lip, wanting to apologize—for what he wasn’t sure—but kept quiet, and just finished getting ready.

“Ready to go?” He asked the angel when he was done, receiving a nod in reply. 

Sam took a quick glance at himself in the mirror and almost fell over. Gabriel laughed and came up behind him, putting two fingers to his forehead. They arrived at the small diner with the quiet swoop of wings shortly after that, and Sam stumbled a bit to catch his balance when his feet met the asphalt.

“You’ll get used to it.” Gabriel mused, smirking at the Winchester. 

Sam huffed, because he begged to differ, but said nothing more on the matter. He took in Gabe’s appearance then, and raised a brow. 

“What? A guy can’t want to look pretty in a dress?”

“Maybe, but definitely not an old lady dress. Looks like you’re wearing a vintage couch with drapes and doilies. And you smell like-“ Sam took a whiff and coughed, nodding. 

“Yup. Mothballs and a funeral home.” Gabe rolled his eyes.

“Haha Sam, very funny. You said convincing, and I’m nothing if not convincing. Master of Disguise, here. God of Mischief: Loki, remember? Your good ol’ pal the Trickster.” The angel pointed at himself and smiled, which just look downright creepy in his old woman getup.

“I couldn’t forget.”

“Anyways,” the other said with a clap of his hands, “Cas should be here soon. So unless you want to stand out here all day and get caught, I suggest we move our asses from out here to in there.”

“Ah, right.” Sam nodded, telling himself to focus.

The archangel snapped his fingers and handed Sam a cane, to which he received a glare for (no magic remember?). He just shrugged cheekily, and hooked his elbow around Sam’s free arm, holding his little old lady purse with both hands.

As they made their way inside, Sam caught a glimpse of the impala; Dean was here then. The overhead bell rang when they opened the front door, and he immediately found his brother, sitting by himself in a booth nursing a beer. 

They walked over and sat in another booth a good distance away, but within sight so they could still watch without it seeming too suspicious.

“Are you even sure this is going to work?” Sam asked a little while later. They were just waiting on Castiel.

“Nope.” 

_Well, that was reassuring._

“Great.” He muttered, trying to keep the negative thoughts at bay.

——

Dean’s leg bounced nervously as he sipped his beer, his eyes flitting up every time he heard the damn bell ring whenever someone walked through the door. None of them seemed to be his date though, despite the fact he didn’t actually know who they were. He cursed Sammy for not telling him, and cursed himself more for not asking questions and demanding answers. He was definitely going into this blind—pun not intended—and he didn’t like the feeling one bit. 

“Dean.” A familiar voice called suddenly, pulling him out of his nervous reverie. 

His brows knit together in confusion when he looked up, and saw Castiel standing at the end of table. 

“Cas?” He asked, not really sure what he was doing here, (almost) positive he hadn’t called—which would’ve been friggin embarrassing considering. 

“Oh no, Gabriel was right.” The angel stepped toward him, voice laced with concern. 

“Yes Dean, it’s me Castiel.” Cas was speaking to him slowly, as if goading a child, which irked Dean a bit more than he’d like to admit. 

He opened his mouth to retort when the angel spoke again, effectively cutting him off.

“I’m very sorry you went blind Dean, but I’m here now. I can fix it. If you’ll just let me-“ Dean slapped Cas’ offending hand away, sending him a glare. 

“Would you stop for a moment, jeez. I’m not...I’m not friggin blind, Cas. Why the hell did Gabe tell you that anyways?” 

Castiel finally seemed to take the hint and stepped away, doing that weird head tilt thing when he was trying to makes sense of something he didn’t quite understand.

“I’m not sure, my apologies. He just told me you were going on a blind date, and that I should join you. I only assumed that meant you had went blind, and that I needed to fix your impaired sight.” The older Winchester sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Cas, a blind date isn’t really...just know I’m not fucking blind, okay?”

“So you’ve said.” The angel blinked, still clearly confused, so Dean did his best to enlighten the guy.

“You see,” he started, making sure he had the other’s full attention, “it’s called a blind date because the two people don’t know who their date is until they meet up. Not because they’re blind.” 

“Oh yes, I do see. That’s a relief. The only other option was that you had been turned into a date, but then the use of the adjective ‘blind’ would have been redundant because fruit, although living, do not have eyes. You wouldn’t need to put blind in front, since it’s already a given.” Castiel laughed, Dean staring at him in disbelief.

_Was this dude for real?_ He thought to himself, making a face.

“Right.”

There was an awkward moment of silence that followed, spent with just the two staring at one another, Cas still standing in the middle of the aisle and Dean sitting in the booth. 

“Dean, there’s something else I don’t understand.” The angel said after a while, breaking the silence.

“Yeah?” Dean was still deciding if he was grateful for that or not.

“If you’re on a date, where is she? And if that’s the case, why did Gabriel tell me to join you?” 

“Easy. It’s because you and I were set up. Meaning she isn’t coming because she doesn’t exist, and she is actually you.” 

“Set up? For a blind date? But we already know each other, Dean.” Dean stared at his friend for a moment before shaking his head. 

“Just sit down, will you?” He asked, giving up on explaining something to Castiel that he didn’t seem to get—if he wasn’t getting it now he wasn’t ever going to get it, and Dean just didn’t have that kind of time.

“You look all weird just standing there staring at me.” 

“Okay, Dean. But, wouldn’t this mean we’re on a date?” Cas slid into the other side of the booth, eyes still on him.

“Sure.” 

Castiel smiled, a small little private thing, and the waitress came over not too long after that, asking them for their orders. Dean ordered for the both of them, seeing as they relatively liked the same things. Besides, his friend, or date—whatever—was an angel and didn’t need to eat anyways. Molecules, he had said last time he tried something, when he wasn’t influenced by famine’s powers that is, and even then it was burgers that he was shoving down his cake-hole. So he didn’t think he’d mind. He also asked for another beer for himself, and an extra for Cas. 

“So, you said Gabe set this up for you?” He asked, once the waitress left them alone.

Cas nodded, confirming Dean’s rising suspicion. He glanced over and watched the waitress walk behind the counter and give the cook their slip, just for something to occupy himself with. 

“We both have meddling brothers, then. That’s friggin fan-fucking-tastic.” He muttered as an afterthought. 

“It appears so. I wasn’t aware that Sam and Gabriel were hanging out.” The other replied, and Dean snorted.

“Neither was I. But trust me, I’m going to kick his ass when we get back to the motel.”

When the waitress returned sometime after, she set their food and drinks down, Dean giving an absentminded nod somewhere in her general direction. He spared no time to dig into his food, trying to ignore the fact Cas was staring at him again. 

“I do believe the proper amount of ass kicking is necessary, yes.” He said finally, causing Dean to nearly choke on his bite.

He reached over and took a swig of his beer, eyeing Cas with amusement.

“Is that so? Well, I’m glad you’re on my side then.”

“I’m always on your side Dean.”

It was nothing really, but the verbal confirmation of such made him smile, a warmth erupting deep within him and spreading. Castiel smiled back, probably unsure why exactly Dean was comforted by his statement, but it didn’t matter.

They ate in an amicable silence after that, Dean himself forgetting the implications of this meal together, getting lost in the ease that was their relationship. Cas didn’t seem to mind much either.

Castiel took this time to study Dean closely, himself already settled in the current that tugged him along with the older Winchester, wherever he was. He liked the relaxed expression the other seemed to have when in his company, and was rather fond of him in general. Not to mention being with Dean rather excited him; he never had to feel unwanted and being strange and different was a good thing. Family, Dean told him—though he could certainly do without the brother part. 

He found himself looking around the expanse of the diner next whilst munching on a fry, since he didn’t have the time to do so before worrying about Dean and his not-actual-blindness. His eyes widened when they landed upon a particular couple, and he was unable to keep his voice of surprise to himself.

“Oh.”

“Oh?” Dean asked, swallowing a mouthful of food.

He tore his gaze away and leaned forward, attempting to share his findings with Dean who had gotten the wrong idea, the man’s eyes widening in response. He immediately drew back, staring at the angel like a frightened animal. 

“Woah, Cas, what the hell man?” 

“What?” The angel snapped in confusion, eyes narrowed, it taking a moment for realization to dawn.

Dean thought Castiel was going to kiss him .

“No, Dean, I wasn’t trying to...my intention was not to kiss you.” He reassured, ignoring the hurt he felt at needing to do that at all. 

“Oh, well, I...” Dean blushed, finding himself at a loss for words. 

_Why did he have think that Cas was leaning in for kiss? And why did he have to react like _ that _?_

“Trust me, I wouldn’t do something to threaten your heterosexuality Dean. Especially without your consent, I promise.” He added, leaving the other man to splutter. 

(It was a low blow, but Dean had to learn somehow)

“I just wanted to be inconspicuous when telling you that Sam and Gabriel are spying on us in that booth over there.” 

“What?” Dean asked stupidly, looking over to where Cas indicated. 

“You mean that cute old couple kissing?”

“They’re not an old couple Dean. That’s Sam and Gabriel in disguise.”

“As an old couple?”

“Correct.” 

“Huh.” 

Dean had to admit, he was actually quite impressed. He would’ve been none the wiser if Castiel hadn’t said something outright. Then again, he should’ve known that his brother would stoop so low as to spy on them, seeing as he already stooped low enough to work with the Trickster and set him up with his best friend.

“Well, what should we do now?”

“I am not sure. I suppose we can leave-“

“No. They’d just follow. And that’s obviously not going to happen, not yet anyways. But, we can pull one over on them, you know, a little payback.”

“How do you propose we do that?”

“I’ve got an idea, just...follow my lead okay?” Cas nodded, and watched as Dean beckoned the waitress over. 

“All set?”

“Yeah. Trying to save room for dessert, actually.” Dean gave her one of his signature smiles.

“Of course. What will it be, hun?” 

“We’ll take a big warm slice of your apple pie, please.” The woman nodded and went over to the counter to retrieve their pie. 

“Pie? I don’t understand.” Dean put up his finger, silently telling Cas to wait, and smiled at the waitress again when she returned. 

“Thanks. Love me some pie.” He waited until she was gone before sliding into the seat beside Cas, and slinging an arm around his shoulder. 

Dean drew the plate over to them and got a forkful of pie, before bringing it up to the angel’s mouth, telling him to open up. 

“Oh I think I get it now.” He closed his lips around the utensil and Dean slid it out, leaving the piece of pie for him to eat.

“Now you.” Cas hummed, stealing the fork from Dean, and fed him a piece, just like he had done.

They chuckled secretly to each other, as if in on some inside joke, just the two of them. Their eyes met, and the smell of cinnamon apple mingled on their breaths from the close proximity. If this didn’t fool their nosey siblings, Dean didn’t know what would. Though, it was starting to feel a lot less like a joke and more like they were on to something to him. 

He also resolutely ignored the fact they basically just shared saliva from using the same utensil, shame from his earlier freak out bubbling up inside him. Maybe he wouldn’t be kissing anytime soon, but this really wasn’t so bad.

Now all they had to do was wait for the right moment to escape. If this whole scheme was as elaborate as he believed—seeing as his brother decided to take up spying as a side job—Sam and Gabriel wouldn’t be able to resist seeking them out. Dean was sure of it. So all he needed was for him and Cas to ‘get lost’ and the rest would fall into place.

——

“What was that?!” Sam hissed, glaring at Gabriel, who was smirking.

“They were getting suspicious, I had to do something.”

“And that something was to kiss me?” 

“Public displays of affection Sammy. It works! I’m serious. People turn away when couples get their smooch on. Not to mention, we’re also dressed as old people who tend to repulse people in general.”

“Oh my god. That’s an awful thing to say Gabe.”

“But it’s true. And look, it worked. So stop complaining.” Sam glared at the archangel again—the damn smug bastard just whacked him upside the head with his purse—before turning his attention towards their brothers.

The couple was leaning in close, sharing a secret conversation, though it did nothing to ease Sam’s nerves. But then he watched as Dean slid in on Cas’ side of the booth, sitting so close to other it could’ve been considered cuddling, and started to feed the angel his pie. And Castiel was feeding him right back. He was momentarily floored, but let out a breath of relief, and nodded.

“Okay, yeah. I’ll give you that. It seems to be working.” Sam agreed, letting himself relax.

Dean certainly surprised him a lot tonight, but it was a pleasant thought. He never realized how happy he would be when his brother finally got enough balls to get his head out of his ass, nor how much of the weight of  it would be taken off his shoulders.

“See? You just need a little faith Sammy. I’m the master. And you never doubt the master.” Sam rolled his eyes at the finger gesture Gabriel threw at him, and took a sip of his drink.

“Sure. Whatever you say.” He glanced back over to the other booth, and choked on his water. 

“Woah!” Gabriel exclaimed, receiving a signature bitch face from the younger Winchester.

“Gabe, where did they go?”

“Huh?”

“Dean and Cas! Where did they go?”

“What do you mean? They’re right over...there.” The angel’s eyes widened when he saw the table where they had been was deserted, completely devoid of one Winchester and one Angel of the Lord.

“Well shit.” 

“Yeah no kidding.”

“They were there just a minute ago.”

“Yeah, well they’re not there now.”

“Okay okay, before we get into an uproar, let’s be smart about this Sammy.” Gabriel threw his hands up, in attempt to placate the other man.

“Wishful thinking, and I could be wrong but, maybe they just went back to the motel to bone.” Sam’s nostrils flared angrily.

“Not funny Gabe. Is everything a joke to you? We were supposed to keep an eye on them.”

“Yeah, I know.”

“If Dean goes back to the motel and sees that I’m not there, he’ll know I lied. And then this whole plan of ours, is a bust.”

“I’m aware. Cool your jets Samsquatch. Let’s just go outside, and see if we can track them.”

Sam slapped some cash, including a tip, on the tabletop to pay for the food they got, and the two of them made their way out of the diner. It was going so well just a minute ago, Sam couldn’t fathom how things went wrong so quickly. He knew he was going to regret this stupid plan; he shouldn’t have even gave Gabriel the satisfaction, let alone expecting the same from his brother and his friend. 

When they got back outside, something made Sam stop dead in his tracks. He looked nervously to his side, and stilled Gabriel by reaching out with his hand, wrapping it around the archangel’s forearm. 

“Wait.” He hissed; it was way too quiet, and the impala was still sat peacefully in her parking spot. 

Gabriel looked to Sam for an explanation, though no words were needed, having read—and successfully interpreted—the expression etched on his face. They had just walked into a trap.

“Well well well, look who decided to finally show up.”

“Dean.” 

“Sam.”

“Hey Cassie.”

“Gabriel.”

“Uh, nice get up Sammy. This is your doing I presume?” Dean’s smile was anything but friendly, his head motioning toward Gabe.

“Guilty as charged.” 

“Yeah I figured. Had your stink all over it.” He snapped, making the archangel laugh.

“Well, I had help. Ain’t that right Sammy?” 

“Oh so you think this is funny?” Dean stepped forward, only to be stopped by Sam. 

“Dean look, it’s over and done with alright? You got us. It’s not that big of a deal.” 

_Not that big of a...- _ Dean looked at his brother incredulously, the thought trailing off in surprise. Did Sam really think it wasn’t a big deal to lie to him, and pawn him off like a piece of ass because some angel said so? The expression on his face was easily replaced with anger. 

“You,” He said, pointing at Sam, “shut it. I don’t want to hear another word come out of your cake-hole you understand me? I’m gonna friggin kick your ass so hard you’ll be pooping out where you’re suppose to piss.” 

“Kinky.” Dean’s had enough of that smart ass, grade-A douchebag archangel and his shit too, sending him a glare. 

“Can it grandma.”

“Has anyone ever taught you to respect your elders? Do you kiss your mother with that mouth Dean-o?” He replied, smug. 

The bastard was lucky Castiel was there to hold the older Winchester back, the angel’s strength not as surprising as the smite-y expression on his face. Dean was briefly terrified that it was directed to him, before noticing Cas’ head pointed in his brother’s direction.

“Gabriel that is enough. I think you’ve done enough damage for one night. Take Sam back to the motel. I think it’s best we stay separated; we all need some time to cool down. Agreed?” There was something about the angel’s tone telling everyone that he meant business, that he was completely serious and not to be trifled with.

Reluctantly Gabriel nodded, and clapped a hand on Sam’s shoulder, the younger Winchester sending a quick apologetic look in Dean’s direction before the archangel flew away. 

He let out a breath he didn’t realize he had been holding, when just he and Castiel remained. Then out of hysteria, he let out a humorless laugh. 

“Some date huh?” He turned to Cas, and managed a smile, albeit forced and awkward.

His friend chuckled anyways, and nodded, “Indeed.”

Leave it up to Dean to crack some joke, in order to make a situation less tense. At least the angel, the one he actually liked, liked him too and knew him well enough to either not notice, or keep quiet in understanding. To maybe even humor him a bit too, and, for example, laugh—even though he really wasn’t being funny. 

“Damn. I don’t know what’s harder to understand. Me being angry or Sam not knowing why I was so angry in the first place.” 

“Well you felt exploited Dean. It’s only natural. Your self image is important, no matter how much you try to bury your emotions. And Sam thought he was doing you a favor, probably in an attempt to stop you from doing that.”

“Wow, you really know how to sweet talk a guy, don’t you Cas?”

“Apologies Dean. I only meant-“

“Don’t worry about it. I get it.” Dean nodded, the two sharing a look.

“Really though, that has got the be the worst date I’ve ever been on.” He said after a while, chuckling to himself. 

Him and Sam would definitely look on this moment later and laugh their asses off. He can’t help but think exactly when their lives became  this . Or maybe they always were, and he just didn’t notice. 

“I don’t have much experience on the matter Dean, but it wasn’t so terrible. After all, you aren’t blind. And we got to see Sam as an old man.”

This startles a truly genuine laugh from Dean, and he grins at his friend. “Yeah, that we did.”

They’re silent yet again, before he’s bumping the angel’s shoulder with his own. “Next time I’ll show you what a real date is like. That way you won’t have this disaster as your only example.”

“Next time?” And there it was, that little private smile again.

“Yeah.” Dean nodded, deciding that Castiel was right: it wasn’t _so_ terrible .

“Apparently I have this thing where I bury my emotions? I might as well work on it before my little brother feels the need to pull another friggin stunt like this one.” He added.

“I’d like that. Very much so.”

“Just promise me one thing then, Cas? Don’t go getting blind or turned into fruits in the meantime, kay?” Dean joked, Cas responding with a chuckle.

“Promise.”

They were both sliding into Baby’s leather seats moments later, Dean not hesitating to reach across the way and hold Castiel’s hand. He was trying after all, and though they wouldn’t have gotten here if it wasn’t for the cluster fuck-all of Sam’s little scheme, he’d be damned if he ever admit it to the beanstalk’s face. He also reminded himself, en route back to the motel, to get that extra room that was supposed to be for Sam. 

——

“That was a disaster!” Sam exclaimed, ripping off the pieces to his disguise, and throwing them to ground. 

“There’s nothing to worry about, kiddo. So it didn’t go well? They’ll get over it.” 

“Yeah, no thanks to you.” He ran a hand through his long hair, looking quite put out. 

Sam began to pace, needing to do something, anything, to blow steam—Gabriel swore he could see it coming out of his ears. His brows were pinched together adorably, his large stature hunched in within itself as if trying to disappear all together. The archangel could practically feel the emotions pouring off of him in waves. 

“You know it’s funny. I knew that this was going to blow up in our faces. I had a feeling we’d regret this later, and yet I still went with it.” The younger Winchester threw his hands up, before putting them on his hips in disapproval.

It may have not been the correct time (okay it definitely wasn’t the correct time) but the action made Gabe smirk nonetheless. But Sam was quick to notice, and once he caught wind of it, he narrowed his glare right back on the angel. 

“This seriously isn’t amusing. I don’t have the patience for your games right now either.”

“Oh don’t worry about me, Samsquatch. You’re just too adorable when you’re angry and yelling at me.” Sam deadpanned, lips drawn tightly together in a straight line. 

“Are you still flirting with me? After what just happened?”

“No time like the present I always say.” Gabriel’s smirk only grew more smug. 

Sam was at a loss; he had no clue how there could be absolutely nothing to sway Gabe entirely from his advances. Not even the constant denial from him was that effective, at least, not anymore. 

“You are unbelievable. Our brother’s are angry with us, we just fucked up—pretty bad I’d say—and still you think with your dick.” 

“Oh please! They were only angry because they realized we were right. Besides, your brother deserved it Sam.”

“That’s not true at all, and don’t think for one second I’m not still pissed at what you said.”

“What do you want me to say? That I’m sorry?” Gabriel snorted, rolling his eyes.

“Uh yeah, kind of. That’s a start at least.” Sam blinked at the archangel in disbelief. 

“Well then I’m  sorry . Happy?” He spread out his arms in a dramatic gesture, as if presenting his apology to the masses. 

“Not really, but whatever. It’s as good as we’re going to get.” Sam rolled his eyes.

The room was cast into a silence, but Sam was thankful it didn’t seem awkward or stifling. In fact, it was quite comfortable.

He stopped his pacing and now stood in the middle of the room, only a few feet from the archangel. He watched as Gabriel hopped up on one of the dressers, snapping his fingers to change his clothes back to normal, as well as summon a lollipop. He popped the sucker in his mouth and winked at Sam, before pulling it out with the loudest slurp.

“Gross.” Once again Gabe smiled at Sam’s adorable pinched expression, the moose’s attempt at a grimace in disgust. 

“You know if you want one, all you gotta do is ask, Sammy. Or we can share.”

“Yeah, no thanks.”

“Suit yourself.” The angel took up making tongue noises, which (of course) was another jab at those buttons, the sounds serving to annoy Sam further. 

He was even kicking his legs in a giddy, childlike manner, the heels of his shoes making a thump whenever they hit the wooden drawers underneath him.

“Gabe. Can’t you do that somewhere not here? Dean will probably be back soon, and I don’t need another fight.”

“Do you really think they’ll be back tonight? Please.” Gabriel laughed. 

“We have the whole room to ourselves.”

“We?”

“You’re stuck with me kiddo. At least for now. As long as I want you maybe?”

“Yeah and who’s fault is that?” Sam muttered, looking to the other from where he was still standing.

“If I recall, you were in this plan too Sam the Clam. So it’s as much your fault, as is mine.” He smiled, honey eyes twinkling again.

As if to further his point, he popped loudly as he brought the lollipop back out, and waved it at the younger. Sam rolled his eyes, and crossed his arms. Not only did he screw up royally—just as he figured no less—but now he was stuck with the one person, or thing, he didn’t want. 

Though Gabriel had a point. Dean and Castiel would have been back by now, if they were coming back at all. Meaning they probably had gotten the extra room Sam was going to rent out, in case his brother decided to...yeah he’d rather not think about that. Especially when the brother of said angel was sitting right across from him. Especially when said brother of said angel was infinitely more inappropriate than his younger brother. 

Just to confirm his thoughts, the archangel smiled lewdly at Sam, and licked a slow stripe up the pop with his tongue.

“You’re disgusting.” Sam groaned, an odd twisting sensation in his gut.

Gabe laughed, which drew his attention back, and their eyes met from across the way. The sensation lurched, and Gabe raised a brow, feeling the sudden change in the room as well. 

“Sam?”

Suddenly the Winchester burst out laughing, laughing even harder at the perplexed expression on the angel’s face. Sam was hysterical, and he couldn’t help but find the whole situation just absolutely ridiculous. He actually did all that? He actually worked with Gabriel, and set up his brother on a date with Cas, of all people, only to get it blown up in his face, resulting in a fight. And yet, they both went their separate and what? It worked out in the end.

He could remember when him and Dean hunted actual things like wendigo and vampires. And sure, they’d just got back from a hunt yesterday but when had their life become this content nonsense fest of angels—and then going on dates with them? (And his case apparently demons too).

Gabriel was still looking bewildered, and though he didn’t quite catch onto what was so funny, he was laughing along albeit awkwardly. 

“Mind telling me what’s gotten into you?” He asked after a while, the laughter having settled down.

“It’s nothing. Don’t worry about it.” The archangel didn’t looked convinced, but nodded anyways.

Sam’s animosity wasn’t present at the moment, and in fact, he was feeling the lightest he had in a while. He smiled to himself and looked over at Gabe, who tilted his head in question.

“What was that about only doing demons and having a time and place?” Gabe smirked, and hopped off the dresser, rubbing his hands together like an evil mastermind.

“Not to worry my friend, let me enlighten you.”


End file.
